The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a fluid coupling.
Many electronic devices are cooled to remove heat generated during their operation. Cooling of electronic devices may sometimes be accomplished by circulating a flow of a fluid, such as water, through, around, and/or adjacent to the electronic device(s). To deliver the fluid into, around, and/or adjacent to the electronic device(s), the fluid is often circulated through an internal system of tubing that extends within one or more support structures, such as a chassis, which support the electronic device(s). The fluid is supplied from a source connected to the system of tubing, which is often located external to the support structure(s).
However, connecting the internal tubing system to the external source of fluid may be overly complex and/or difficult for some support structures and/or electronic devices. For example, at least some known fluid couplings that interconnect fluid sources with internal tubing systems may be bulkier than desired and/or possible for use with some support structures and/or electronic devices. Support structures that include connectors for high current power supply are one example of structures that may have a limited amount of space for inlet and outlet fluid couplings. Such support structures may therefore be restricted to using fluid couplings below a predetermined size, which may not carry a desired flow rate. It may also be more difficult to assemble and/or repair the fluid couplings of such structures because of the limited space.
A need remains for a less bulky fluid coupling assembly that can be used to connect a fluid source to an internal tubing system that circulates cooling fluid through, around, and/or adjacent an electronic device.